


berry like cherry

by gunwoong (sessrumnir)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying During Sex, Emotional Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, it's sweet! not angsty! i promise!, they have a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessrumnir/pseuds/gunwoong
Summary: “You’re sulking.”“I’m not.”Haknyeon pulled back, supporting himself on an elbow. “Yes, you are.”“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sunwoo said, pouting. Actually pouting.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 133





	berry like cherry

**Author's Note:**

> just pretend it's 2019, it's fine.

“You’re sulking.”

“I’m not.”

Haknyeon pulled back, supporting himself on an elbow. “Yes, you are.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sunwoo said, pouting. Actually pouting. He was staring at Haknyeon defiantly, as if daring him to contradict him. 

Haknyeon sighed. “What is it?”

“What is what?”

“Why are you sulking?”

“I said I’m not sulking!”

“Said he, with the poutiest pout known to mankind,” Haknyeon said with a laugh. Sunwoo tried to shoot daggers with his eyes, but it didn’t work. Haknyeon was pretty much immune to his tough act at this point. “Talk to me?” He asked, brushing a strand of hair from Sunwoo’s eyes.

Sunwoo watched him for a moment, taking in his face, so close to his own. Finally, he said, “Dunno. Stress, I think. But it’s fine, I’m fine. Don’t worry, we can still have fun.”

He tried to pull Haknyeon in again, one hand on the back of his neck, but Haknyeon didn’t budge. 

Sunwoo gave him a quizzing look.

“What?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Haknyeon said, blunt as always. Sunwoo blinked up at him, opening his mouth to retort, but Haknyeon was faster, “I don’t want to ‘have fun’, we’re not teenagers fooling around in the back of a car. I want to be with you. I want you to enjoy this.”

“I am enjoying!”

Haknyeon gave him a look, “Sure, Jan.”

“Jan?”

“It’s a gif,” he dismissed it with a hand. He sat up, which meant he sat up on top of Sunwoo, straddling his hips. His hand drew patterns on Sunwoo’s stomach and chest, carressing him through his white shirt. “You know I love you, right?”

Sunwoo’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. He nodded, “Yeah.” 

Haknyeon knew him, and he knew that as much of a subtle reaction that was, it was still an expected reaction. Sunwoo would always get all flustered at the first sign of affection, despite his futile attempts to conceal it. It was kinda cute, if you asked Haknyeon. 

“So let me love you,” Haknyeon said, leaning down again to press a kiss to his lips. “Lemme take care of you?”

He changed the inflection at the end to make it sound more like a question than a request. Sunwoo was looking at him with big, searching eyes. His face was an interesting one to read, Haknyeon thought. He was so good at schooling his expressions it could be annoying, but his eyes never lied. Not to Haknyeon, anyway. He prided himself in his fluency in the Sunwoo Language; no matter how many walls Sunwoo put up, Haknyeon could see through them clear as day. And he knew, with the look Sunwoo was giving him now, that he wanted this. He wanted to be taken care of, even if he was scared to admit it.

“Don’t be scared,” he said with a smile, pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“I’m not scared.”

“Sunwoo—“

“Scared is the wrong word,” Sunwoo explained before Haknyeon could roll his eyes. “I’m never scared with you.”

There it was. The raw honesty that caught Haknyeon off guard more often than not. Sunwoo used the second in which Haknyeon froze at those words to cup his face, carressing his cheek with his thumb. 

“If there’s such a thing as trust, mine is all yours,” Sunwoo said. He sounded far-off, almost distracted, drinking in Haknyeon’s features. It wasn’t the first time he spilled poetry in an unassuming way like this, but it always made Haknyeon a little bit softer on the inside. It always felt like a victory to witness a Sunwoo so vulnerable he’d let out his inner thoughts like this, unfiltered. Haknyeon kissed him, another _I love you_ hanging from the tip of his tongue, unsaid but present in the way he explored Sunwoo’s mouth.

Haknyeon could _feel_ Sunwoo letting his guard down, the way his body welcomed Haknyeon’s touches, shoulders losing some of the tension they had been carrying. He was making an effort to let himself go, and Haknyeon loved him so much for it, for listening to him, for trusting him. He was smiling into the kiss before he even realized, breaking off just long enough to pull his own shirt off. Kissing him again, he started working on Sunwoo’s buttons, mumbling something about him wearing _too many goddamn button-ups_, earning a laugh in response.

When he finally got to the last button, Sunwoo sat up to ditch the shirt and Haknyeon kissed him harder, happy to press their chests together, warm skin against warm skin, hands roaming on Sunwoo’s back and neck, one eventually landing on his hair. He grabbed a fistful but didn’t put any strength to it, just happy to touch him, touch his soft, unruly hair. Sunwoo was holding him close, so close, arms around his waist in a firm yet gentle grip. 

Sunwoo tried to lay him down, but Haknyeon resisted, speaking against his lips, “No. I‘m taking care of you, remember?” he explained, gently pushing Sunwoo until he was lying on his back again. He grabbed a pillow and put it under Sunwoo’s head, making sure he had enough support for his neck. Sunwoo just watched him, lips parted open, full and beautiful. 

Haknyeon kissed his jaw, his neck, his chest. He took his time, savoring the taste of Sunwoo’s skin, the hitched breaths whenever his kiss lasted a second too long. He took a nipple into his mouth and Sunwoo’s hands flew to his head, Sunwoo gasping in surprise. Haknyeon sucked on it, doing the same with his other nipple, tongue lapping at it and making Sunwoo’s fingers curl into his hair. He continued down, kissing his way to Sunwoo’s stomach as his hands found the button of his jeans. 

He didn’t stop peppering his skin with kisses for a second. He pulled Sunwoo’s jeans and boxers off his legs, immediately hooking a hand on the back of a knee to spread his legs open, kissing the inside of his thighs. Sunwoo had grabbed his dick as soon as his pants were off, but Haknyeon brushed his hand aside, grabbing it himself. He eyed Sunwoo from the spot between his legs, finding Sunwoo’s eyes on him, neck and ears flushed red. Not breaking eye contact, he kissed Sunwoo’s thigh, then where his thigh met his hips, then finally, finally, gave the head of his dick a chaste kiss. Sunwoo throbbed in his hand, and Haknyeon smiled, ever so happy. He let saliva collect in his mouth and let it drip over Sunwoo’s dick, using it to start stroking him. He changed positions, crawling up Sunwoo’s body with a hand still stroking him languidly, until he could reach his mouth and kiss him, hot and deliberate. Sunwoo let out a strangled noise from his throat, which Haknyeon considered a success of sorts. 

“Don’t hold back,” he pleaded. “For me. Please.” 

Sunwoo didn’t answer. Haknyeon gave a particularly hard stroke, testing it out, and Sunwoo keened into the kiss, letting a moan slip past his lips. Haknyeon was so happy he pulled back to smile at Sunwoo. Just smile. He didn’t need to say anything, because Sunwoo was watching him, waiting for him. Letting him. Haknyeon knew the expression “_looking at someone like they hung the moon and stars_”, but Sunwoo’s look then was more than that. It was like Haknyeon himself was a star, his personal star.

“Beautiful,” Haknyeon said, more a stream-of-consciousness thing than anything else. Sunwoo looked away, embarrassed at first, but found Haknyeon’s eyes again of his own volition. He wasn’t one to back out, never was. By forcing himself to look, he was showing Haknyeon he was in; he wasn’t hiding this time around. Haknyeon kissed him to show his appreciation, to silently thank him for that. 

He broke the kiss and nibbled on Sunwoo’s earlobe to whisper, “Hang in there, I’m gonna get lube.”

Then he pulled away and stood up, ditching his own pants and running into his room to find the bottle stashed in his underwear drawer. He came back to find Sunwoo in the place he had left him in, stroking himself slowly. Haknyeon didn’t stop to appreciate the sight, even though he wanted to. He just kneeled between Sunwoo’s legs, uncapping the bottle. “God, you’re hot,” he grinned, winking when Sunwoo’s eyes flickered from the bottle to Haknyeon’s face. 

“Shut up,” Sunwoo retorted, a smile tugging at his lips.

“You know you are, baby. Hotter than the sun...”

Sunwoo groaned as Haknyeon laughed, “You’re gonna make me go soft.” 

Haknyeon answered by pressing a lubed finger against Sunwoo’s rim. Sunwoo’s breath hitched, his hand halting in his strokes. He was watching Haknyeon’s face. Haknyeon massaged his rim, keeping the eye contact, before he pressed his finger inside. Sunwoo’s mouth fell open, his hand resuming the stroking on his dick. 

“That ok?” Haknyeon asked. Sunwoo nodded, and he pressed further, sinking his finger in. This wasn’t their first time in this position by any means, but it wasn’t what they usually went with either, which made it a notch more intense. As Haknyeon worked his fingers in, slowly, gently, watching Sunwoo’s forehead crease in concentration, he couldn’t help but think back to all the times in which Sunwoo had been where he was now, making sure Haknyeon felt good, and loved, and safe. How seriously he took it upon himself to be Haknyeon’s rock, the one place he could always come back to when he needed, never asking for more, or demanding the same kind of worship. Because that’s how it felt sometimes, that Sunwoo loved him so intensely it came with a level of worship that Haknyeon wasn’t used to. It was different, but good different. Haknyeon learned a lot from him all those years. Now he wanted to show him what he had learned. He wanted Sunwoo to feel just as loved and cared for as he had made Haknyeon feel. He wanted to be Sunwoo’s rock.

“What are you thinking about?” Sunwoo asked him as Haknyeon scissored him open with two fingers, voice breathy. He had both hands on Haknyeon’s arms, holding him tight. He was searching Haknyeon’s face.

“That you deserve the world,” Haknyeon said, simply as that. He watched Sunwoo’s expression soften, watched as Sunwoo pressed his lips tight together. “That I want you to feel as good as you make me feel. If that makes sense.”

Sunwoo didn’t answer. He moaned in surprise when Haknyeon’s fingers grazed his prostate, and groaned throatily when he pulled his fingers out. Haknyeon didn’t leave him waiting for long, pressing his dick inside, slowly but not too slow for it to be agonizing. When he was in to the hilt he leaned closer, pressing kisses to Sunwoo’s jaw, Sunwoo’s arms circling his shoulders. 

He gave a tentative thrust, and Sunwoo gasped. Haknyeon found his eyes, saw Sunwoo give the tiniest nod, and thrust in again. It was beautiful to watch the way Sunwoo was letting himself go; slowly at first, from biting back a moan to letting the next one come up his throat, from shutting his eyes closed to opening them and looking into Haknyeon’s. As he found a rhythm to his thrusts, Haknyeon found Sunwoo’s hand lying on the mat and held it in his, intertwining their fingers. 

Haknyeon wished he could wax poetry as easily as Sunwoo. His words were not enough for how much he wanted Sunwoo to understand. He kissed him, hoping at least some of what he wanted to say could find its way through his lips, whispering, “You’re my sun... My one and only sun...”

He pulled back when he heard a sniffle. His hips faltered, surprised, as he tried to read Sunwoo’s face for any sign of pain, but Sunwoo shook his head, giving him a sweet, teary smile. “I’m ok,” he said in a tiny, choked up voice. “Sorry, I’m just—I’m being a loser, ok? A dumb, sappy loser. Don’t worry, you’re not hurting me. I’m sorry.” 

Haknyeon wanted to laugh, wanted to crack a joke about it, but he couldn’t. Not when Sunwoo was letting him see this side of him, so openly, not even trying to hide his face. All he could do was smile fondly, like an idiot. He gave Sunwoo’s cheek a lasting kiss, said, “Don’t apologize. Let it all out,” and thrust in again. He hid his face in the crook of Sunwoo’s neck, kissing him there, and let Sunwoo hold onto him, short nails sinking into his back. He kissed him up his neck, on his jaw, then on his face, kissing the tears from his temples away. Sunwoo was holding him close, grinding his hips up to meet his thrusts, eyes closed. Haknyeon used the opportunity to kiss his eyelids, his nose, his forehead. He covered Sunwoo in kisses, hoping with all his heart to kiss all his troubles away. 

When Sunwoo came, it was with Haknyeon’s name on his lips. He threw his head back, moaning his name, and Haknyeon watched, mesmerized, wanting to save that image in his head forever. Their eyes met when Sunwoo looked back at him, cupping his face with one hand. Haknyeon kissed the palm of said hand, nearing his climax as Sunwoo coaxed him with soft-spoken praise, telling him how much he loved him, and how amazing he was. Haknyeon came with a groan, slumping against Sunwoo, face buried in his neck. 

Sunwoo pet his head, running the fingers of his clean hand through his hair. “Thank you,” he said. Haknyeon turned his head, still sprawled across Sunwoo’s chest, to look at him.

“For?”

Sunwoo watched him for a second too long, hand still carressing Haknyeon’s head in the most loving, affectionate way. “For existing. For being with me.”

“I thought you were gonna thank me for fucking you like a pro, but sure,” Haknyeon joked, making Sunwoo laugh so hard he snorted. 

“Like a pro,” he repeated, still laughing. “Sure, that too.”

“How are you feeling?” Haknyeon asked, watching his face. The tears were long gone, but Sunwoo’s eyes were puffy like they always were after he cried. Sunwoo pondered the question.

“Better. So thank you,” he gave Haknyeon a smile. “Sorry if I freaked you out, though.”

“A little bit,” Haknyeon admitted. “Wanna talk about it?”

Sunwoo shrugged, dislodging Haknyeon slightly on his chest. “It’s nothing in particular, I think. I’m stressed with work, you know that already, and you know why, too. And I guess I—“ He cleared his throat, averting Haknyeon’s gaze, embarrassed. “I got a little carried away. You know, emotions and shit. You have that effect on me sometimes.” 

Haknyeon grinned at him. Really grinned. A full-on, all-teeth grin. Sunwoo couldn’t help his own smile.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You were thinking it.”

“What was I thinking?”

“That I’m a romantic idiot.”

“Well, you are.”

Sunwoo tried to push him away, jokingly, and Haknyeon laughed. 

“I meant it, though. You deserve it. All of it. The world, and to be taken care of, and to get such good dicking you end up crying.” 

That made Sunwoo laugh, hard. Haknyeon would never get tired of it, probably. Of Sunwoo’s laugh, that is. It lit up his whole face. “Like the sun you are,” he said, mostly to himself.

“What was that?” 

“Nothing.” 

Sunwoo gave him a look that was more tenderness than teasing. “Now who’s the romantic idiot?”

“Not me,” Haknyeon said, standing up and helping Sunwoo up too. “Come on, we need a shower.”

“And a nap.”

“And a nap,” Haknyeon agreed, giving Sunwoo a slap on the ass when he bent down to pick up his pants. Sunwoo glared at him, mocking offense, and Haknyeon raised his hands. “I literally just tapped that.” 

“You’re unbelievable,” Sunwoo said, feigning annoyance. 

Haknyeon laughed. He picked up his own shirt and pants, sing-songing, “And yet you love me...” 

“I do,” Sunwoo said, honestly, earnestly. He was looking at Haknyeon with an easy smile. “I really do.”

Haknyeon didn’t have an answer to that. His smile answered for him. And if he was still smiling when he raced Sunwoo to the bathroom? Well, he had a good reason to. A beautiful, loud, sometimes overly-emotional reason.


End file.
